


Loss of Balance

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom/Dom, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Making a mess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Two Tops Fucking the Shit out of Each Other, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Miranda fucks Jack. Hard...
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Series: Open Lion's Mass Effect One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107278
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Loss of Balance

She sees they're about to lose their balance, about to fall, but her reflexes aren't fast enough to stop them, especially when Miranda is bigger than her and doesn't seem to give a fuck if they fall off the bed. They hit the floor with a thud, Jack glad there wasn’t a room directly below Miranda’s.

Miranda is too busy using it as an opportunity to flip Jack over onto her stomach and she keeps going, thrusting relentlessly into Jack's body as she grunts and whimpers like she's going to die if she doesn't fuck Jack. She fucks her like she’s the most desirable thing in the galaxy, like Miranda downright needs her body like she needs air.

She pulls Jack's hips up then, kneels behind her and uses the angle to thrust in deeper, Jack pushes back impaling herself on the woman she loathes, her upper body being held and goped as she relaxes in Miranda’s lap before moving up and down on Miranda’s faux cock, setting the pace and making the cheerleader try to keep up with her for once.

Miranda fucking loves it of course, her hands roam Jack's body, tracing the lines of tattoos, it was so fucking hot, having the cerberus cheerleader so infatuated with her, the lips on the back of her neck, so needy and possessive.

Jack feels the tension inside her when Miranda decides to stand up, so she's ready when Miranda hoists her up and plants her between Miranda and the wall, using the leverage to hold her off the ground, her useless legs dangling as Miranda fucks into her with unmatched passion.

She gets harder and harder, it’s almost too rough, even for her but it's a rush and Jack feels utterly fucking invincible. She feels a hand move around her face and uses it to cushion her head so she doesn't smash it into the wall. 

For some reason that's the exact moment Jack breaks, spilling fluids over the toy, Miranda’s thighs and the floor, soon Miranda follows, adding to the growing puddle of arousal.

They collapse in their mess with another heavy thud, sweaty, sticky and sore all over. Fresh bruises decorating their skin, unfamiliar from the ones they’d earned in combat. They don't say a word, just lie there panting, until Jack gets the energy to scoot over a few inches and put her head on Miranda's shoulder, and for once, Miranda doesn't tell her to fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
